El demonio de Dandara
by Yuuko-dono
Summary: En la oscuridad de la miseria humana, ¿podrá un joven ser la luz de esperanza para su país? Mi primera historia, algo cyberpunk creo yo.Dejen comentarios pliz!
1. Veterano de guerra

**I**

**Veterano de guerra **

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando el señor Fausto tomaba su última taza de café en el antiguo teatro que durante cinco meses le sirvió de asilo. Compartía ese pequeño reino de fabricada tranquilidad con otros ancianos que, incapaces de enfrentar la situación a solas, decidieron aunar esfuerzos y ayudarse mutuamente. Dandara no podía estar peor: la miseria era un detalle dentro del cuadro de libertinaje y violencia en que la ciudad se había convertido y el pan se estaba comprando a precio de sexo o muerte. No había edad para venderse a cualquiera a cambio de un poco de comida, o sencillamente apuñalar a quien tuviera algo que llevarse a la boca.

Aún cuando los ancianos, sobrevivientes de una época de búsquedas utópicas del bien común, durante la cual se había construido Dandara, hubiesen preferido la muerte a vivir para ver aquello, no les quedó más que sostenerse con esperanza en medio de esa decadencia. Así, se reunieron en el derruido teatro convirtiéndolo, más que en un hogar, en una burbuja de idílica armonía aislada de la tempestuosa realidad.

El señor Fausto tenía facha de abuelo bondadoso, con la mirada dulce y la exasperante condición de los ancianos de vivir en cámara lenta. Nadie podría imaginar que se trataba de un verdadero guerrero, un estratega intuitivo y calculador en cuyos hombros había pesado la lucha por la libertad y construcción de una nación nueva. Y, aunque se hallaba en el último tercio de su vida, como solía decir, nunca dejó de escribir cada tarde sus memorias de batalla, acompañado de unas cuantas tazas de café. Toda su experiencia reunida en el papel, sus reflexiones posteriores, sus visiones acerca del futuro de Dandara y su premonitorio temor, debido a la inmadurez del neonato país. Vivió gran parte de su vida rodeado de una comunidad idealista y luchadora, cuyos hijos crecieron con los valores de los mártires que dan su vida por las causas nobles. La clarividencia que le caracterizaba le impulsó a educar a uno de ellos, previendo que algún día, Dandara necesitaría líderes de carácter recto, que procuraran el bienestar de la nación, pero con espíritu y capacidad guerrera, para defenderle de cualquier amenaza. Sin embargo, tenía claro que nadie puede luchar solo, por lo que decidió escribir sus memorias, la cual sería su herencia a los "defensores de Dandara", a fin de que pudieran servir de apoyo a la nueva casta de guerreros.

Lo que el Señor Fausto jamás imaginó fue que sería él mismo quien viviera para afrontar una nueva guerra, y menos que ocuparía un lugar en el camino a la restauración de la paz.

-"¿A quién dejarás tus memorias, Fausto, si no tienes ningún familiar?"- Esa era una pregunta usual en el teatro. Nadie podía explicarse que alguien trabajase tan arduamente en un proyecto que se iría a la tumba con él.

- "Querida Lucy, tú perdiste las esperanzas en la gente joven, pero yo estoy seguro de que a alguien con interés histórico le podrían atraer, entonces estaré colaborando con la memoria de nuestra nación. ¿no has pensado que, con lo joven que es nuestro país, tal vez a nadie se la ha ocurrido aún registrar los acontecimientos?- La respuesta de señor Fausto fue completamente ajena a la realidad que Dandara vivía, y totalmente apropiada para un anciano habitante de una burbuja de felicidad.

-" Ja, ja, Fausto, tú eres tan inocente o tan optimista que ni se te ha ocurrido que cuando nos muramos, los muchachitos que viven afuera ya se habrán matado entre ellos"- sentenció la anciana entre risas, pero con la mirada entristecida por sus propias palabras.

El señor Fausto sonrió como única respuesta, pero internamente rogó para que los "defensores de Dandara" se adelantaran a tales acontecimientos. No sabía si llegaría a existir aquél grupo de valientes que él ya tenía bautizados, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que no debía perder las esperanzas.

Su corazonada, como siempre, acertó. Esa misma tarde apareció ante él la visión más soñada de su existencia desde que la crisis se había declarado: un hombre de expresión severa y vestir elegante le observó desde la entrada. Desde el primer instante supo quien era, pero decidió esconder su emoción y se mantuvo escribiendo sus memorias (o fingiendo que escribía) mientras el hombre lentamente se le acercaba. El anciano siempre fue muy prudente en su actuar y procuraba hacer a un lado la ansiedad para hacer reaccionar primero a su "adversario". Y también solía mirar como adversario a cualquier individuo del cual no conociera sus intenciones.

-"Maestro"- Dijo el visitante por saludo, antes de inclinarse en profunda reverencia. Se levantó con lentitud, buscando la mirada del anciano y mostrando que, tal como en su niñez, aún le respetaba y consideraba su maestro.

Sonriente, el señor Fausto se levantó de su asiento, puso sus manos en los hombros del recién llegado y luego de mirarle de pies a cabeza se saltó todo protocolo y le abrazó.

-"¡Gracias a Dios, que me ha permitido ver a mi muchacho convertido en todo un hombre!"- el señor Fausto, pese a haber sido un guerrero formidable, siempre fue un hombre cariñoso y expresivo – Por favor, Marduk, siéntate a mi lado. Pediré una taza de café para tí.

- No, por favor, Maestro. Mi visita tiene un motivo puntual y le prometo que en breve sabrá usted lo que hasta aquí me ha traído. Si tengo éxito en la petición que le haré, usted mismo tal vez pronto me siga- señaló Marduk dejando entrever su ansiedad.

- Hijo mío- señaló el maestro con su eterna calma- después de tantos años no voy a saber de tu vida?

- Maestro, la nación está sumida en un magma de violencia, nos estamos autodestruyendo y alguien debe hacer algo, es por eso que he venido a pedirle ayuda- Dijo Marduk, sin rodeos.

-Y quién va a hacerlo, Marduk, un anciano vetusto como yo o un héroe solitario como tú?- El maestro no tenía la más mínima intención de negarse. Al contrario, la petición de Mardik no hacía más que honrarle, pero su sabiduría le indicaba hacerle ver a su discípulo que lo primero era elaborar un buen plan.

-Ninguno de los dos.

La respuesta de Marduk sorprendió al maestro. Definitivamente, de todas las opciones que había barajado en su cerebro, la propuesta del discípulo era justo la que no había considerado. Una escuadra conducida por Marduk le parecía lo más lógico, y él estaría allí para elaborar la estrategia a seguir. Pero aquél hombre se estaba presentando con una idea en mente, una idea que probablemente venía desarrollando desde el inicio del caos. El maestro se quedó pensativo, diciendo a si mismo que, en realidad, un joven a quien formó con tanta disciplina no podía permitirse el error de la impulsividad y que, desde un principio, debió prever que su visita sólo podía ser la puesta en marcha de un plan más que bien elaborado.

- Bien, muchacho. Como verás, he volcado aquí toda mi experiencia de batalla y mi visión sobre la construcción de una sociedad sostenible para Dandara- dijo el maestro, tomando el libro de sus memorias- esta es mi herencia para los Defensores de Dandara- pronunció esto último casi con pasión.

-¿Defensores de Dandara?- aquello llamó la atención de Marduk

- Es como he bautizado a los valientes que se unirán al rescate de nuestra nación.

El discípulo sonrió ante la ocurrencia del maestro, pero admitió que el nombre era bastante adecuado. La respuesta del anciano le tenía feliz, después de todo, había hecho el viaje sin saber siquiera si le hallaría vivo, pero algo le indicaba que debía confiar, que su maestro no le abandonaría en una misión como aquella. Marduk informó al maestro acerca de cómo una pequeña comunidad de descendientes de los antiguos libertarios se estaban reuniendo para enfrentar la crisis, uniendo fuerzas y planificando los pasos a seguir. Además, le comentó someramente la estrategia que estaban forjando cuidadosamente al interior del grupo.

El plan era, por decir lo menos, desconcertante. El maestro no se molestó en ocultar su inquietud ante la descabellada idea de su alumno. Sabía que Marduk era un hombre sensato que, aún cuando tomara riesgos, éstos no sobrepasarían el límite que impone la cordura. Pero la idea que le estaba proponiendo era definitivamente absurda y en nada correspondía a una actitud atribuible a su discípulo. Sin poder contenerse, le interrumpió:

- ¿Dices que un niño nos salvará?-

- No se trata de un niño, Maestro. Es el mismo demonio. Y en relación a si ha de salvarnos... Más bien diría que avanzará en primera línea portando el estandarte. Nuestra escuadra es pequeña, pero si contamos con un héroe que pueda mantener nuestra moral en alto, y disminuir la del enemigo, el viento puede soplar a nuestro favor. Sin embargo, como dije, se trata del mismo demonio, una bestia en estado salvaje...

- Y lo que quieres es que sea yo quien "pula ese diamante"- interrogó el maestro- ¿O me equivoco?-

Marduk era un líder reconocido. Aún cuando jamás había debido enfrentar una guerra, desde la consagración de la libertad de Dándara, la construcción de su sociedad nunca estuvo exenta de hostilidades. Marduk mantuvo unida y en paz a su comunidad durante todo ese tiempo, pero desde que las discordias se vieron agravadas por la pobreza, su grupo se vio obligado a tomar parte en el conflicto, tanto porque ya no podían aislarse de las amenazas externas, como por la responsabilidad social que a todo habitante de Dandara le cabe. En todo ese proceso, Marduk se mostró como un guía infalible para su comunidad y un referente de las virtudes que entre ellos promovían.

Aunque era un hombre humilde, estaba conciente del respeto que generaba en su gente y, por sobre todo, conciente de que gran parte de lo que era se lo debía a la rígida formación recibida. Admiraba a su maestro y en su pensamiento le agradecía cada día por sus enseñanzas, por eso no dudó en acudir a él para pedirle semejante tarea. Tenía la total certeza de que, si había alguien que pudiese disciplinar al "Demonio de Fayum", ese era el señor Fausto.

- Marduk¿estás conciente de que, en tu caso, recibí a un muchachito de familia, educado con nuestros valores, cosa que, por tus comentarios, veo que ahora es muy distinta?

- ¿Teme al desafío, Maestro?

- ¿Estás conciente de que podría fracasar?. ¿Qué harás¿tienes un "plan B"?

- No, maestro, este es mi único plan.

El señor Fausto echó a reír como si de verdad se tratara del asunto más gracioso. Y es que hay que reconocer que la situación rayaba en la comedia- Pues, no me queda más que ayudarte, hombre- sentenció el anciano, sin perder la carcajada. Marduk rió tímidamente, pero con satisfacción.

- En cuanto usted quiera enviaré a recogerle, maestro.

- No, muchacho. Partimos ahora.

Empacó algunas pertenencias y regaló el resto. A estas alturas de su vida los bienes materiales le resultaban un detalle insignificante. Se despidió de quienes le fueron tan cercanos esos últimos meses y rechazó una taza de café que le ofrecieron antes de partir. Eso era más que extraño en él, pero la ansiedad le estaba llenando. Ya quería ver el rostro de quien sería su nuevo discípulo, ya quería enfrentarse a la misión que jamás imaginó que repetiría.

* * *

Continuará... 


	2. El niño en el infierno

**II **

**El niño en el infierno**

Cualquier habitante de Dandara que hubiese nacido cien años atrás no habría tenido oportunidad alguna de conocer la libertad. Habría nacido con la deuda vital, que implicaba que debía pagar con servidumbre perpetua por el derecho a habitar la tierra de sus señores. Pero probablemente, dada la situación actual, le habría parecido mejor que desangrarse por un pedazo de pan.

Los esclavos lucharon por su libertad y, tras conseguirla, se instalaron en la tierra que llamaron Dandara, por la cual también se derramó mucha sangre. Pero valía el esfuerzo. Dandara era la tierra de su esperanza, y debía ser el país de los sueños cumplidos. Pero una vez obtenida y reconocida como nación, la unión se fue diluyendo. Quienes antes fueran esclavos comenzaron a abusar de su libertad, dejando de lado el trabajo y la cooperación. Frente a ello, hubo también quienes se aprovecharon y, fingiendo buscar el bien común, se hicieron con el incipiente gobierno para robar descaradamente lo poco y nada que Dandara poseía. Se convirtieron en "la nobleza", un nido de corrupción que, dada la desunión del pueblo, parecía indestructible. Existía un desinterés y una desesperanza institucionalizada que impedían cualquier tipo de movimiento ciudadano, así, Dandara se revolcaba en la agonía.

El pueblo se instaló en una explanada y creció rápidamente, dado el aumento de los libertos y los nacimientos en la ciudad, por lo que algunas comunidades se separaron, formando las ciudades de Thot y Fayul. Sin quererlo, lo que nació como una ciudad se transformó en nación, pero esta última mantuvo el mismo nombre, de modo que el nuevo país de Dandara se conformó de tres ciudades principales más una creciente cantidad de pequeños pueblos.

Fayul fue la ciudad más profanada. Por su cercanía a Dandara, se convirtió en blanco de saqueos y principal enemiga de la capital. Si llegó a haber una guerra interna declarada, fue entre estas ciudades. Pero el que los "nobles" pertenecieran a la capital no sólo marcó el inicio de las disputas, sino también su fin, y Fayul pagó las consecuencias de ser la más débil. Muchos de sus habitantes murieron, otros tantos migraron hacia las aldeas. Sólo quedaron los huérfanos, los enfermos, los que enloquecieron ante la crudeza de la situación, los ancianos sin esperanza y los más fuertes, aquellos escasos que podían sobrevivir a punta de agresividad ante cualquier circunstancia. De todo el panorama nacional, Fayul era lo más infernal, más mísero y más violento. Allí nació Set, de entre todas las bestias, el demonio.

A pesar del rostro sereno y su crónica inexpresividad, tenía en la mirada un fuego que parecía consumirle el alma, reflejando la tormenta interior que le movía a desatar su violencia contra quien se le acercara. Y tal vez, careciendo de todo, su agresividad era lo único que poseía y le acompañaba. Era difícil ver su rostro, y quienes lo hicieron rara vez vivieron para contarlo, por eso las gentes le imaginaban como algún antiguo héroe que enloqueció víctima de los horrores de las matanzas. Temido y respetado como a una deidad, los lugareños adoptaron la costumbre de ofrendarle alimentos para saciarle, y evitar así sus ataques de furia contra sus vidas. Al anochecer, dejaban viandas cerca de los lugares que frecuentaba y nadie se atrevía a retirarlas, así, a la mañana siguiente podían respirar tranquilos. Extrañamente, las personas se sentían protegidas con la presencia del asesino, como si fuese su demonio guardián, pues desde su aparición los saqueos a Fayul disminuyeron notoriamente.

Cuando Marduk se enteró de su existencia a través de unos aliados que vivían del comercio con dicha ciudad, definitivamente algo le pareció inexplicable. Si se trataba de un luchador decrépito venido de guerras pasadas, debía tener los años suficientes para mermar su capacidad de lucha: si peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, ya no tendría tanta fuerza ni agilidad, y si se trataba de un temible francotirador, su pulso ni su puntería podrían ser aún infalibles. Entonces, ¿cómo podía ser invencible?, ¿cómo podía moverse por la ciudad con tal sigilo? Pero era cierto que, para tales cualidades se requería un gran dominio y experiencia, por lo que dedujo que, si bien era imposible que se tratara de un veterano de guerra, el sujeto habría participado en diversas revueltas en el país hasta que decidió establecerse en una lo suficientemente agitada como para mantener su estilo de vida. ¿Quién sería ese agitador? A Marduk le interesó el efecto que su presencia causaba en la gente de Fayul y, pensando en lo útil que sería tenerle de su lado, no vaciló en intentar llegar a él.

- Está loco, amigo- le dijo un lugareño- Antes de que el demonio quiera escucharlo le habrá atravesado el corazón. En su lugar, yo no lo intentaría.

Para Marduk, esas palabras eran un aliento aún mayor. Había que arriesgarse, pues era el precio por el arma más poderosa; la deidad capaz de mantener la confianza de los aliados.

Set no había atacado a nadie en meses. No lo necesitaba; la gente de Fayul había aprendido a respetar su espacio y no molestarle. Además le alimentaban, lo cual le ahorraba la molestia de interactuar con alguien en busca de comida, con el significado que "interactuar" tenía para él. No sentía ninguna emoción, la soledad había terminado por llevarse hasta la furia, lo único que recordaba sentir, por lo que caminaba tranquilo, recogiendo entre escombros lo que pudiera servir para su refugio, el cual debía acondicionar para el invierno que se avecinaba. No necesitaba demasiado, con un pequeño espacio sólo para él y su fogata bastaría, por lo que aquella jornada de recolección ya casi terminaba. Entonces, le divisó a lo lejos. Una figura masculina observándole de pie, inmóvil. Rió para sus adentros. ¿Qué clase de ingenuo de presentaría así ante él? Decidió esperar. No le agradaba la idea de que las personas creyesen que podían acercarse a él, por lo que no tenía contemplado dejarle vivir, pero le dio curiosidad saber el motivo de tal osadía. Ahí se quedó, sentado en la ventana de una antigua casa, de la cual sólo quedaba el muro frontal.

Marduk tomó su actitud como una invitación y, cautelosamente comenzó a acercarse. Set estaba incrédulo de lo que veía: la intrépida acción del sujeto empezaba a incomodarle. Se puso de pie sobre el mismo marco que le sirvió de asiento y abrió su chaquetón en busca de su daga, lentamente, como queriendo advertir al intruso del fin que le esperaba. Marduk se detuvo y, como nunca antes, sintió un frío recorrer su espina. Era sólo un hombre, contrario a lo que había llegado a imaginar en una de sus hipótesis sobre el asesino, cuando supuso que se trataría en realidad de una banda. Pero era un hombre y, aunque no lograba ver aún su rostro, casi podía percibir su mirada sobre él, intimidándole como nunca antes alguien lo hizo. Ese ser tenía el aura de la muerte y ahora podía sentir en carne propia el efecto que el Demonio causaba.

- ¡Tú eres nuestro mesías!- exclamó Marduk, en un desesperado intento de que su viaje no resultara en vano. Al menos debía lograr que el sujeto le oyese.

Set quedó perplejo ante sus palabras. Ya era demasiada idiotez que alguien se presentara así ante él, pero que encima de todo le llamaran "mesías" precisamente a él. Echó a reír como un enajenado.

- Yo no soy quien buscas, imbécil. No tienes idea frente a quién estás parado.

- El Demonio de Fayul- sentenció Marduk, tratando de imprimir la mayor seguridad posible.-Se quién dicen que eres- continuó adelantándose a Set- y se del terror que has sembrado. Es por eso que he venido a pedir tu ayuda.

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

- La gente dice que eres invencible, que eres como un dios.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que voy a ayudarte?

- Porque cuando mueras los cuervos devorarán tu carne, y ese es un futuro demasiado patético para un dios- Set había sacado sus manos del chaquetón, renunciando a la idea de atacarle. La posición relajada que adoptó, tal vez sin siquiera darse cuenta, le indicó a Marduk que estaba seguro para poder continuar- Cuando la vejez te robe la presición y la fuerza, quedarás a merced de la gente que tanto rechazas. Eso debe ser humillante...

-¿Debo suponer que viajó hasta aquí porque le preocupa mi futuro?- A Set no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la charla que, dicho sea de paso, debía ser la más extensa que había tenido en la vida. Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, la petición del hombre le causaba cierta inquietud- Debería preocuparse más por el suyo, porque puede que no llegue a haber futuro para usted.

-Mi futuro, como el de Dandara completa, depende de lo que tú quieras hacer de él- Dicho esto, Marduk le miró buscando distinguir el rostro bajo la capucha, pero le fue imposible. La voz apagada por las tela que le envolvía el cuello y parte del rostro le resultaba joven; demasiado joven para lo que esperaba, pero no logró comprobarlo.

-Sepa que nada me importa menos- pronunciando esas palabras, Set desapareció entre las ruinas.

Quien sabe qué estrella protegió a Marduk para que su vida fuese perdonada. Sin saber que pensar regresó al lugar en que se alojaba, donde seguiría unos días más mientras organizaba a los aliados de Fayul. Pese a ser una ciudad olvidada por Dios, sus rencores para con los nobles la convertían en el lugar ideal para hallar gente dispuesta a apoyar la causa, y Marduk no podía desaprovechar su estadía.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de revueltas y asaltos. No es que fuera anormal allí, pero parecían haberse intensificado repentinamente. Algunos decían haber divisado al demonio,que habría matado unos cuantos asaltantes, que estaba más sediento que otras veces, pero curiosamente, más selectivo. Marduk sintió que, con tales acciones, el demonio le estaba respondiendo que jamás cambiaría su forma de vivir. Desilucionado, decidió escuchar el consejo de los aliados en sus reuniones, con objeto de definir un plan para su revolución. Aunque nada parecía convencerle si no contaba con su presencia: era como si después de haberle tenido en frente las cosas cambiaran para siempre.

Anochecía y Set se hayaba arrodillado encendiendo una fogata. Desde su encuentro con aquél extraño sostenía una persistente lucha interior. La vida es para los fuertes y era una ridiculez pensar siquiera en ayudar a alguien, ¿Para qué? Bien vivía tal como estaba, y si alguien quería cambiar el mundo, no era asunto suyo. Pero le impresionaba, más allá de que nunca antes alguien se atrevió a hablarle, que las palabras de aquél hombre aún le rondaran en la cabeza.

Jamás pensó en el futuro, pues en el infierno no hay mañana, ni planes, ni ilusiones de ningún tipo. Su vida se parecía mucho a la de un animal salvaje, cuyo objetivo es obtener abrigo y comida, y no hay que pensar demasiado en ello. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente, pero ahora que le habían ilustrado tan certeramente su porvenir, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Aquél hombre venía por ayuda- pensó Set en voz alta- pero no es distinto de los ladrones que viven en Fayul. Me dijo esas palabras desconcertantes sólo para beneficiarse de mí. Los hombres en cualquier lugar sólo quieren su beneficio, sea que se maten o no, y al final nada cambia, la presa es del más fuerte. Ese es el futuro de Dandara.


	3. Marduk y los defensores de Dandara

**III**

**Marduk y los defensores de Dandara.**

Acurrucado bajo los restos de una nave de combate lloraba un niño de unos siete años de edad. No lograba creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ni mucho menos entenderlo. ¿Cómo es que, después de derramar tanta sangre, la gente estaba feliz? Ya nada podría devolverle a sus padres, y eso era lo único que le preocupaba. Ahora estaba sólo en el mundo.

- ¿Marcus? Que haces ahí escondido, muchacho- exclamó un hombre mientras le tendía la mano invitándole a salir- ya está oscuro y hace mucho frío para estar fuera de casa.

- No quiero ir, señor Fausto, sólo quiero a mis papás- respondió en niño entre sollozos.

Fausto sintió una pena enorme. La soledad era amarga incluso para él, por lo que imaginó que el dolor del niño debía ser mucho mayor. Los padres de Marcus habían muerto recientemente, durante la última batalla por la liberación contra los señores y ocupación de las tierras de Dandara, que si bien fue un éxito, tuvo como precio la muerte de muchos guerreros.

- Marcus... yo estoy muy triste. No sólo tus padres eran mis amigos, sino muchos otros que también murieron. Éramos todos una familia y ahora me siento tan huérfano como tú. Pero su lucha acabó y comienza la nuestra. Si nosotros no construimos una nación, jamás honraremos sus muertes. ¿Lo comprendes, muchacho?

- Señor...

- Si amaste a tu madre y a tu padre, si los sigues amando... lucha. Vive y lucha.

Desde aquél día, Marius quedó bajo la tutela del señor Fausto, quien no sólo se encargó de cuidarle, sino que le educó como habría hecho con un hijo. Le enseñó desde las letras hasta las artes de la lucha, así como le forjó carácter recto y la capacidad de liderazgo, aunque reconocía que mucho de ello le era innato.

A los 17 años, Marius Mitra gozaba de buena fama entre los jóvenes de Utopía, una comunidad formada por antiguos combatientes amigos, sus familias y los hijos huérfanos de leales caídos. Utopía era un pequeño mundo lleno de ilusiones, de proyectos para Dandara y, por sobre todo, de valores: un mundo que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se diferenciaba de la realidad exterior. Fausto era una de las cabezas más respetadas del grupo y se comentaba que su discípulo Marius iba por el mismo camino.

El joven mostraba una sabiduría poco usual para su edad, algo que provocaba admiración entre sus pares y curiosamente, atracción entre las muchachas, quienes se le acercaban con regalías y coqueteos. El mismo Fausto le fastidiaba de vez en cuando diciéndole que en cosa de mujeres se invertían los roles de maestro y discípulo. Pero en realidad, pese a la seguridad que el joven mostraba cotidianamente, las jovencitas con muy poco esfuerzo lograban ponerle en aprietos.

De entre todas había una joven que llamaba especialmente su atención. Petra era una trigueña graciosa y menuda, cuya cándida sonrisa bastaba para iluminar el día más nublado. O eso sentía Marcus aquellas mañanas en que, desafiando el frío de la madrugada se levantaba feliz a ordeñar las vacas sabiendo que a ella le tocaba recoger la leche del día. Acompañarla acarreando botellas hasta la gran cocina común se llegó a convertir en su actividad predilecta, no sólo por la belleza de la compañía o su derroche de simpatía, sino porque su conversación era una delicia intelectual, cualidad que Marcus valoraba por sobre cualquier otra. Aquellas charlas matinales develaron una gran afinidad entre ambos jóvenes, quienes incluso compartían visiones y proyectos tanto para su pequeña Utopía como para Dandara, tornando su dulce coqueteo en una auténtica camaradería.

Poco a poco, la admiración que Marcus provocaba en sus coetáneos lo fue perfilando como futuro líder de la comunidad. Los mayores lo veían con buenos ojos, tanto por sus cualidades como por la aceptación entre sus pares, por lo que cada vez le otorgaban más participación en las reuniones semanales del grupo y con ello, aumentaron también sus responsabilidades. Pese a su juventud, la carga de sus asignaciones se alivianó gracias a la permanente orientación de su maestro Fausto y la cooperación de Petra.

Eran las seis de la tarde y llevaba casi diez horas transcribiendo antiguos textos sobre filosofía y política. Aunque no era raro que pasaran días sin ver la luz del sol, la aparición de Petra nunca antes fue tan apropiada:

- Siento interrumpir, pero no permitiré que trabajes un minuto más en lo que queda de este día.

- Debo cuidar de Utopía- respondió Marcus sin la real intención de oponerse.

- ¿Y quién cuida de ti?- Aunque Petra sólo estaba jugando, Marcus sintió un fuerte sabor a verdad en sus palabras. Era cierto, desde que se estableció la cercanía entre ellos, la joven no dejaba de entregar su cariño y sus cuidados tanto a Marcus como a su maestro.

- ¿Te parece bien un paseo por la laguna?

La propuesta del joven alegró en demasía a Petra, no sólo por lo romántico que podría resultar, sino además porque muchas veces intentaba infructuosamente distraer a Marcus temiendo por esa obsesión suya de sumergirse en el trabajo, por lo que agradecía que esta vez hubiese surgido de él la idea de salir de allí.

Los reflejos del sol de la tarde sobre la laguna regalaban un espectáculo sublime para los dos jóvenes que caminaban lado a lado, apenas rozando tímidamente sus manos. Repentinamente, Marcus esbozó una sonrisa al recordar sus primeros encuentros con la muchacha.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos hablamos?- la joven asintió con la cabeza- Tú me llamaste Marduk. Aunque te corregí, durante varias semanas seguiste cometiendo ese error. Yo no lo entendía, porque todos en Utopía me conocen muy bien, pero tú siempre confundías mi nombre.

- Yo no confundía tu nombre, Marcus- respondió Petra, provocando gran desconcierto en el muchacho- Aún creo que Marduk es el nombre más apropiado para el líder de Utopía. ¿Acaso no eres tú quien nos va a guiar?

Marcus no lo dudó un segundo más. La mujer que tenía en frente no sólo le atraía poderosamente, sino que jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo. Bella, dulce, inteligente, sólo le faltaba una cosa… ser suya. Antes siquiera de pensar en lo que hacía, aprisionó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y grabó en sus labios toda la pasión de su amor juvenil.

Las condiciones en que se estaba viviendo al exterior de Utopía eran una constante fuente de preocupación para la comunidad, desde la cual ya surgían voces de separación:

- Es una inmoralidad que, a sabiendas de que el país no está logrando organizarse y sólo se está sumergiendo en la pobreza, nosotros estemos encerrados aquí viviendo como en el paraíso- decía un partidario de la separación.

- Nuestra comunidad se formó porque nuestros padres tenían ideales, no para salvarnos entre nosotros- apoyaba una joven.

- Yo también creo que debemos participar más activamente en la construcción de Dandara- intervino Marcus- y concuerdo en que nuestra forma de vivir se ha alejado de nuestro principio básico, pero si desarticulamos la comunidad trabajaremos solos contra el mundo. Debemos seguir unidos, trabajando para el exterior, pero desde adentro.

Aunque las ideas de separación seguían latentes, la comunidad estuvo de acuerdo en que, por el momento, no había una opción más apropiada. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos pocos meses, la tranquilidad de Utopía se vio fatalmente transgredida. La miseria aumentaba y la gente del exterior no veía con buenos ojos la el notorio bienestar de la comunidad, manifestando con vandalismo su rabia. Los robos de animales, las pedradas en los límites del cónclave, la destrucción de las empalizadas, todo era aguantable, todo podría reponerse endureciendo el trabajo, pero la desaparición de un pequeño era algo inimaginable. Tres días después, su cuerpo flotaba boca abajo atado a unas tablas en la laguna. La visión era espantosa, le habían rapado la cabeza y habían dejado en su nuca una frase perturbadora: "Los ángeles de Dandara son la comida de los demonios".

Utopía estaba impactada y el duelo reimpulsó las ideas de separación. Esta vez no había objeción posible, ya que el mismo hecho de vivir unidos les ponía en peligro. Había que reorganizarse urgentemente.

- Estamos peor que cuando éramos esclavos- manifestaba iracundo un anciano.

- ¡Debemos marcharnos por el bien de nuestros hijos!- gritaban las mujeres.

Marcus y los otros jóvenes estaban abatidos. A diferencia de los mayores, ellos no recordaban una vida diferente a la de la comunidad y les aterraba la idea de separase. Fue entonces cuando el joven, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, exhibió por primera vez su potente liderazgo. La totalidad de los mayores abandonaron la comunidad, llevándose a los niños con ellos. Sólo quedó un pequeño grupo, nadie sobre los veintiún años y casi todos sobre los quince, entre ellos sólo dos matrimonios y sus bebés. Incluso el maestro Fausto tomó la decisión de dejar Utopía, algo que Marcus no lograba comprender.

- Los mayores debemos partir a paliar la situación, Marcus.

- Maestro, no puedes dejarme solo, ¡No ahora!

- Escucha muchacho. Utopía acabó aquí, este día. Y este día tiene que nacer una comunidad nueva, con un líder a quien seguir, que sólo debes ser tú. Si me quedo a tu lado, no será a ti a quien escucharán, y como tu maestro, no puedo hacerte eso- el joven iba a protestar, pero Fausto se adelantó- No estás sólo, mi joven amigo, la tienes a ella- Diciendo esto, Fausto se marchó.

Aunque Marcus sintió miedo, rabia, esperanza y frustración, todo revuelto en su interior, supo en cuanto sintió una manos cálidas sobre sus hombros que todo lo que su maestro había dicho era verdad. Sin perder más tiempo, reunió a la nueva comunidad en el gran comedor común y anunció ante la asamblea:

- No lloremos por Utopía, hermanos míos, sino más bien celebremos el nacimiento de una nueva comunidad, más fuerte y con más esperanzas. También Marius Mitra se fue en este destierro y llevose con él su temor y fragilidad, pues desde hoy responderé al nombre de Marduk. Quien quiera seguirme, bienvenido sea.

Aquél día, el joven líder cumplía dieciocho años. En poco tiempo, la comunidad estaba reinstalada y sólo se sabía de los antiguos miembros a través de las noticias que llegaban con comerciantes viajeros. Aunque la vida había recobrado cierta normalidad, la violencia ya no les era ajena, por lo que su actividad incluía movilizarse y hasta dispersarse por largos períodos si era necesario, pero siempre manteniendo la comunicación y cohesión del grupo. Al cabo de unos años, todos estaban instalados en sectores diversos, mas nadie dejaba de asistir a la asamblea semanal.

Pese a los intentos de ordenar la situación, nada parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para detener el caos, y al ser precisamente ese clima el que perpetuaba el poder de los nobles, estos sólo alimentaban más la hoguera. Marduk decidió, muy a su pesar, que las acciones pacíficas a pequeña escala eran paliativos cuyo efecto cada vez se diluía más. Durante casi un año se dedicó a viajar a Palas, tierra de sus antiguos señores, en busca de las honorables familias que antaño patrocinasen su liberación, con la esperanza de conseguir de ellos el apoyo para derrocar a los líderes actuales de Dandara. Aunque debió negociar más de lo prudente, logró regresar a casa con buenas nuevas, anunciando su esposa que, al fin, Dandara tenía esperanza.

La noche estaba helada y Marduk regresaba a su hogar con aquellos recuerdos en mente, sintiéndose tremendamente frustrado porque, esta vez, no podría abrazar a Petra contándole lo exitoso de su viaje. Repentinamente, una imagen familiar se materializó en el camino, obligándole a detenerse.

-¿Quién eres?

- Soy Marduk, alguien que busca la paz para Dandara.

- ¿Y tú sabes quién soy?

- Dicen que eres el demonio de Fayum

- El demonio de Fayum es un animal que come gente, pero los animales no tienen futuro. Yo no se si hay futuro para mí, pero quiero ser más que un animal.

Marduk se quedó sin palabras. Con un gesto indicó al joven que subiera a la camioneta, e iniciaron un viaje silencioso, pero cargado de ilusiones.


	4. Príncipe guerrero

**I****V**

**Príncipe guerrero**

Hacía cuatro meses y medio había emprendido el viaje que para él, marcaba el inicio de su madurez. Como joven noble, había aprendido desde pequeño acerca de las culturas que coexistían en su nación y el resto de su pequeño mundo, así como las artes de la guerra, la estrategia y hasta a capitanear naves. Pero, a su modo de ver, si nada de aquello se ponía en práctica, entonces no dejaba de ser un simple aprendiz, un niño rico lleno de saberes inútiles, como aquellos que no hacían más que comer y danzar valses mientras crecía la ira de los inconformes.

Había recorrido más de la mitad de Dandara cuando su nave comenzó a dar señales de necesitar una mantención urgente, dirigiéndose a la aldea más cercana en busca de refacciones. Sin embargo, los lugareños le recomendaron viajar un poco más, al lugar llamado Lysithea, señalando que no había mejor sitio en Dandara para "revivir una lata vieja".

Recorrer el lugar fue francamente decepcionante, puesto que se trataba de un mercado en medio del desierto que no daba ni para aldea, porque las personas no vivían allí, sino dispersas en los alrededores y aquél era un mero centro de comercio y servicios, si así podía llamarse. Con suerte habría una tienda que funcionase como hospital, igual que en los campos de batalla. Mucho menos encontraría un taller mecánico que mereciera su fama. Eso sí, debía reconocer que el comercio de refacciones era único. Al parecer era un punto de reunión para mecánicos, pilotos y fabricantes, una buena señal para su Gamma-12, una aeronave difícil de encontrar, con repuestos aún más escasos.

-Usted no debe haber viajado mucho, joven- le dijo un comerciante al ser consultado por un taller - Aquí sólo se venden las refacciones, pero no más volar un par de minutos por el lado norte del cañón, llegará al taller de Alberich, el más famoso de la región y un verdadero mago.

El joven agradeció la ayuda y no tardó en salir según la indicación del comerciante. En pocos minutos ya divisaba el complejo incrustado en el cañón, cuyas dependencias sobresalían como pequeñas edificaciones casi colgantes conectadas a las pistas de aterrizaje que conducían directamente a las dos enormes cuevas en la roca que constituían los hangares. Ya llegando podían distinguirse claramente los talleres y las estructuras que servían para la espera de los clientes, y contabilizó al menos ocho máquinas para reparación.

Ya en el hangar, un operador le recibió tomando sus datos al tiempo que echaba un primer vistazo a la aeronave.

-¿Me dijo Sebek? No es un nombre común en esta zona… ¿viene de muy lejos?

- Dandara, la metrópolis- respondió el joven.

- Es raro ver un noble por acá- Al joven Sebek le incomodó la efecto que provocaba en la gente del norte su "cara de principito". No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando, precedido de un séquito de mozuelos enfundados en sus overoles grises, hizo su aparición un hombre tosco, cuyo aire soberano le anunció a Sebek que se trataba del mismo Alberich, el jefe máximo del taller.

Iba a presentarse cuando el joven que le había recibido ya respondía más de lo que el jefe había preguntado:

- Es Sebek, un noble venido de Dandara. Su G-12 es nueva, pero no ha sido refaccionada antes y por su estado veo que está viajando desde principios de este año. Tendrá al menos con cuatro días de reparación.

De todo lo que había visto en su viaje, sin duda esta era la parada más sorprendente. Primero, porque al estar en aquél mercado jamás imaginó el sofisticado taller que se escondía en el cañón y, segundo, porque los personajes que allí se había encontrado no podían ser más peculiares: un mecánico con ínfulas de rey y un operario que miraba su nave como en una bola de cristal, por la cantidad de datos que había extraído en su observación y la precisión de sus estimaciones.

La tropa de muchachitos que le acompañaban se encaramaron velozmente al vehículo invadiéndolo por cada lado, al tiempo que tomaban nota de cada reparación necesaria. El mismo Alberich se acercó a hacer su diagnóstico.

-No está tan mal- sentenció finalmente- Está llena de averías superficiales que, juntas, podrían haberlo derribado. Pero a simple vista me parece que no hay problemas adentro. En tres o cuatro días podrá pilotear esta joyita- antes de continuar un asistente le entregó una nota.-Esta es la estimación del costo- finalizó, extendiendo la nota a Sebek.

-Está bien. Quiero que haga todo lo necesario para que quede como nueva.

-Muy bien, amigo, así se hará- aseguró sonriente el mecánico justo en el instante en que se presentó ante ellos una muchacha de rarísima belleza, cuya tez blanca impactaba en el perfecto contraste con su oscura trenza. Ni el soso overol que la uniformaba al resto de los mecánicos era suficiente para opacar su gracia.

- Buenos días, señores- La luminosa sonrisa de la joven bastaba para engalanar el día de todos los presentes, y Sebek no escapó a la instantánea fascinación que provocaba.

El patrón sólo le sonrió y se dirigió al joven cliente:

- Mientras dure la reparación puede quedarse aquí. Tenemos cuartos y casino para nuestros clientes.

- ¿Así que brindan atención completa?

- Digamos que en medio del desierto no podría ser de otra manera.

Alberich ordenó a la muchacha enseñar las dependencias al joven, quien pidió ser conducido al casino en primer lugar. Allí comió algo decente por primera vez desde el inicio de su viaje, en parte porque casi siempre era él mismo quien preparaba su alimento, y porque la mala situación que vivía Dandara en general apenas permitía proveerse de lo que fuera comestible, el sabor pasaba a segundo plano.

- ¿Así que es usted un noble?- Preguntó la joven que le guiaba a su cuarto.

- No lo diría de ese modo. Los nobles tienen títulos, cosa que en nuestra nación no existe.

- Pero así llamamos a los ricos que viven en la metrópolis.

- En Dandara existe un grupo mal mirado por el resto de la sociedad por sus posesiones, pero en realidad son personas comunes que con mucho trabajo han multiplicado los bienes heredados de sus familias.

- Pero usted tiene más aspecto de principito que de trabajador.

- Supongo que mi atuendo no es el más adecuado para trabajar- Bromeó Sebek mirando sus ropajes, lo que provocó una sincera sonrisa en la joven quien, mirando fijamente a sus ojos, corrigió:

- Lo decía por sus modales.

Sebek se preguntaba de dónde venía de tanta delicadeza en medio de personajes rudos y sin clase como los mecánicos y pilotos, mientras se dejaba hechizar por sus hipnóticos ojos azules.

- Yo no soy más que un simple viajero en pintas de príncipe, pero usted en vano intenta ocultar en sus ropas de trabajo su verdadera condición de princesa- La joven sonrió ante tal halago, aunque le pareció una exageración.

- Entonces las princesas no deben ser gran cosa.

Aquellos días en Lysithea no sólo brindaron descanso a Sebek, sino que le permitieron repasar todo cuanto había visto en su viaje. A pesar del paisaje general de Dandara, allí se vivía una prosperidad inalcanzable en los mayores centros urbanos, seguramente debido a que el inhóspito desierto actuaba como una protección infranqueable para quienes habían logrado establecerse allí.

Lysithea no podía considerarse propiamente un pueblo, ni siquiera una aldea. Más bien era la basta localidad en la que residía un conjunto de familias cuyo único punto de reunión era el mercado que se montaba cada día en una explanada protegida por el cañón. Las distancias entre un hogar y otro no podían salvarse a pie, así que cada clan vivía junto construyendo su pequeño oasis, dado que las personas vivían como recluidas en él. Debía ser por ese motivo que el taller contaba con amplios y hermosos jardines en la planta más baja, una rara exquisitez en medio del desierto que ahora disfrutaba como alivio ante su obligada espera.

Mientras caminaba entre fuentes y flores de todo tipo pensaba que aquello era una fantasía que se desvanecería en cuanto retomara su viaje. No sólo debía volver a la realidad de un país desolado, sino que ahora mostraría su madurez protegiendo aquello por lo que su familia había luchado. El consejo de líderes ya advertía movimientos de agitadores entre los inconformes, gente empeñada en derribar la escasa estabilidad que Dandara había conseguido y, aunque dada su escasez de recursos era improbable que pudiesen iniciar una revuelta de proporciones, Sebek pensaba que no debían despreciarse las precauciones. Él mismo participaría de las campañas de aplacamiento si llegaban a necesitarse. Con un panorama tan tempestuoso como el de su país, lo menos conveniente era un conflicto mayor.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, la suave armonía de unas voces acompañadas por un arpa le despertó, no sabiendo si aquello le regresaba a la realidad o era una ensoñación aún más profunda, por la belleza de sus notas. En cuanto se acercó al origen del sonido, se sorprendió gratamente al reconocer a las dueñas de tales voces, las mismas hijas de Alberich sentadas al borde de una fuente cuales ninfas, quienes al verle lo saludaron con sonrisas tal como era su costumbre.

- ¿Será posible hacer la cuenta de sus virtudes?- Más que un halago, la pregunta era una honesta interrogante. Para el joven, el derroche de dones que las hermanas poseían era algo jamás visto antes, pero sin duda quien se llevaba su atención por sobre todas era una de las menores.

- Ya hemos cantado mucho y nuestra madre debe necesitarnos en la cocina- dijo una joven que parecía ser la mayor- Por favor, disculpe que nos retiremos.

- Aunque preferiría escucharles toda la tarde, comprendo que las señoritas deben cumplir sus deberes- respondió gentilmente Sebek, antes de que cuatro de las muchachas de retiraran. Para su mayor gozo, su "preferida" no se movió de la fuente- ¿Acaso tendré el placer de su compañía?

- Yo no trabajo en el servicio, como mis hermanas mayores, así que puedo tomarme esta libertad, claro, si a usted no le molesta.

- Al contrario, me encantaría saber más de usted. Es que… no deja de sorprenderme.

- ¿Lo dice por nuestro canto? Déjeme decirle que las voces de mis hermanas tienen el mérito.

Sebek no consiguió contener la risa. Le parecía tan gracioso como incomprensible el afán de la muchacha de contestar a los halagos como si de ofensas de tratase. ¿Acaso era la costumbre al estar rodeada de bárbaros? Seguro estaba habituada a escuchar indecencias de todo tipo, lo cual la llevaba a defenderse. La muchacha lo miró extrañada, sin poder explicarse qué podía haberle causado tanta gracia.

- Por favor, discúlpeme, señorita, es sólo que jamás conocí a una muchacha con tantas virtudes, tanto carácter ni tantas ocurrencias como usted.

Sin saber si aquello era un halago o no, la muchacha respondió:

- Lo disculpo, claro, siempre y cuando deje de tratarme de usted y comience a llamarme por mi nombre que es Cielo.

- Cielo…- el joven deletreó su nombre como saboreando cada letra, pensando a la vez que no podría haber un nombre más acertado para una criatura celestial como ella- Pues, sólo me honra, es decir, me honras con tu petición, Cielo. También quisiera pedirte lo mismo.

- No puedo hacerlo, al menos no frente a mi papá, porque tú eres un cliente.

- Me conformo con que lo hagas el resto del tiempo.

Durante los otros dos días que Sebek permaneció en Lysithea, la instantánea cercanía entre él y Cielo se convirtió en un lazo intenso, pero lleno con la dulzura y la candidez del alma juvenil. La joven que jamás había salido de aquél pequeño mundo no dejaba de asombrarse de los relatos de Sebek sobre su viaje y la vida en Dandara, y él por su parte se maravillaba al ver la habilidades de la joven, no sólo como mecánico, sino como piloto de prueba, además de enterarse de cuantos personajes había conocido ella, cada uno más interesante que el otro. Parecía que ambos estaban descubriendo un mundo nuevo en el otro, pero por sobre todo, en las sensaciones que por primera vez experimentaban.

Era aún temprano cuando Sebek fue avisado que su G-12 estaba lista. Mientras se dirigía al hangar pensaba en una buena excusa para quedarse unos días más, o sencillamente declarar a Alberich su mecánico oficial a fin de volver continuamente. Al llegar a su destino, encontró al jefe dando instrucciones a uno de sus asistentes y lo que escuchó generó en él cierto interés, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente para saber de qué se trataba.

- Si todos ustedes decidido colaborar, puedes avisarle que cuenta conmigo y con todo el taller. Debemos apoyar la lucha contra el abuso, Borías, porque esta puede ser la última oportunidad de nuestro pueblo.

- Usted es un gran hombre. Aunque vive acá alejado de todos esos problemas, igual está comprometido con la causa.

- No lo creas. Para poder mantener y educar todos quienes viven y trabajan aquí, el esfuerzo que se hace es realmente grande. Pero este es el momento para voltear la situación y no vamos a desaprovecharla.

- Señor, su cliente ya ha llegado.

- Bien, puedes partir. Y que Dios te acompañe- se despidió Alberich con cierta desconfianza de que su plática hubiese sido oída por el joven cliente- Bien, señor Sebek- todo está listo y esta G-12 está mejor que una nueva.

- Eso es perfecto porque partiré ahora mismo.

El joven pagó los servicios del mecánico y de la estadía y se marchó sin despedida, dejando atrás a Cielo y las excusas que habría inventado para regresar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará...


	5. El catecismo

Un millón de años sin publicar, pero aquí me tienen, con un capítulo más, un poco más largo e lo normal, les anticipo. Gracias por la paciencia, aquí vamos...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**V**

**El catecismo**

Apenas despuntaba el alba y comenzaba a sentirse movimiento en la enorme casona que servía de refugio a la comunidad. Era una donación hecha por los benefactores de Marduk en Palas, que consistía es una antigua casa de veraneo venida a menos por los constantes saqueos desde que se instalara la crisis. Meses atrás se hallaba completamente desbaratada, pero el arduo trabajo la había convertido en una granja capaz de proveer a la comunidad. Allí Petra preparaba el desayuno junto a las muchachas más jóvenes, con el mismo cuidado y dedicación que una misión de guerra, pues ella veía en cada labor cotidiana una instancia para adquirir la rigurosidad y responsabilidad necesarias para cumplir misiones de mayor peso.

El sonido de un vehículo entrando a la propiedad sacó a todos de su rutina. Las niñas se asomaron expectantes al ventanal de la cocina, pero Petra sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Se quitó el delantal y sin dudar un segundo salió al encuentro de su marido.

Marduk detuvo el motor y sintió que con ello descansaba por primera vez en semanas, satisfecho de ver que todos trabajaban desde temprano, como era debido. Petra merecía la confianza depositada en ella, y lo demostraba incluso en los encargos más nimios, los que cumplía con gran responsabilidad. Desde que Marduk había comenzado a viajar para organizar la "reconstrucción" de Dandara, su mujer había asumido la dirección de la comunidad en cada una de sus ausencias, labor que siempre había sabido llevar a cabo con sabiduría y, como decían los mayores, con "dulzura de madre".

Y tal vez esa dulzura era lo que en aquél momento irradiaba su mirada, mezclada con añoranza, felicidad y amor. Marduk sonrió al verla de pie en la entrada, suponiendo que sus pequeñas hijas aún dormían. Miró el rostro inexpresivo de su acompañante, quien no dijo absolutamente nada. Marduk tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Durante el viaje de varias horas se había percatado de que aquél demonio no articulaba palabra a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Con un gesto le indicó al joven que podía bajar, al tiempo que él también lo hacía.

Petra permaneció de pie en la puerta a su marido, observando con mucha curiosidad al personaje que le acompañaba cuya inquietante presencia intimidó a todos los presentes. La frialdad de sus ojos era tal, que quien cruzaba la mirada con la suya se sentía incapaz de sostenerla. En la mente de Petra se formaron muchas interrogantes, pero no cuestionaría la autoridad de su marido haciendo preguntas frente a los más jóvenes.

- Bienvenido a casa- Dijo con su voz impregnada de ternura.

Marduk sonrió y acarició su cabello. Luego se volvió hacia Set invitándole a entrar.

- Quiero presentarte a Set. Él vivirá con nosotros y será un gran apoyo a nuestra causa.

- Bienvenido. Espero que te sientas cómodo con nosotros.

Set observaba todo a su alrededor mientras avanzaban rumbo a la cocina, donde esperaban las jovencitas que no habían perdido detalle desde la ventana. Al llegar, Petra invitó a los recién llegados a sentarse mientras las niñas los atendían con presteza, una de las cuales se acercó a Set ofreciéndose a tomar su abrigo, lo que generó una inmediata tensión en el ambiente. Set sólo se limitó a mirarla con la típica frialdad con la que marcaba distancia, pero sin palabras aceptó su gentileza y se despojó de las prendas que escondían parte de su rostro.

La expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de las mujeres no se hizo esperar. Era casi un niño¿cómo era posible que su sola cercanía pudiera esparcir el temor? Las niñas murmuraban entre sí y Petra no tardó en actuar:

- Pueden retirarse. Avisen a todos que en diez minutos deben venir a desayunar- Las niñas obedecieron como si huyeran, lo que provocó cierta gracia en Set, quien esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, aunque no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de vivir en medio de esa multitud. Antes de que la última, una bonita pelirroja abandonara la cocina, Petra dio una última orden- ¡Hebe! Prepara la habitación que aseamos ayer y ve que alguien más te ayude. Creo que adivinamos que alguien la ocuparía -Tanto Petra como la muchacha sonrieron ante tal comentario. El día anterior las muchachas se habían quejado de lo mucho que trabajaban en casa como para, encima, limpiar las habitaciones que no eran ocupadas, por lo que finalmente entre ambas habían llevado a cabo la tarea, previendo que podría necesitarse en el futuro. Y así sucedió.

Aquella era una situación tan extraña. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, Set disfrutaba de un desayuno que podría llamarse normal, en un ambiente que no implicaba un peligro para él, donde podía sencillamente sentarse a comer con tranquilidad absoluta, sin necesidad de atender a cada sonido listo para lanzar el ataque, y sin embargo no podía mantener la calma. Su decisión de seguir a ese hombre cambiaba su vida por completo y tal vez no había sido conciente de ello en un principio, pero ahora lo veía claramente. Sin embargo, en su interior tenía la convicción de que el tal Marduk actuaba con rectitud, que no le apuñalaría en el menor descuido y, por sobre todo, que desde un principio había llegado a él con la verdad. Ahora que lo veía junto a su mujer su certeza se afianzaba, y al mismo tiempo más lo desconcertaba. No tenía idea alguna del rumbo que tomaría su existencia, ni siquiera si podría aprender a convivir tan íntimamente con esas personas. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro; jamás se rindió ante un desafío, ni lo haría esta vez.

- Petra, siento no poder esperar a saludar a las niñas, pero debo marchar en busca de mi maestro ahora mismo.

- ¿Tan pronto¡Si no has descansado nada!- reclamó su mujer.

- Mientras antes, mejor. No está bien que le hagamos esperar por su maestro- justificó señalando a Set.

- ¿Su maestro?- preguntó Petra, al tiempo que el joven formulara con la expresión la misma pregunta.

- Claro, si todo sale bien.

Set sintió cómo por segunda vez en la vida una sensación indescifrable le recorría el cuerpo: ansiedad. Como siempre, mantuvo el más absoluto silencio y sus ojos azules se perdieron en el horizonte, sumido entre tantas preguntas que jamás llegaría a formular.

A Petra no le hacía gracia que su marido se marchara dejándola a cargo de semejante invitado. Ella siempre cumplía perfectamente las labores encomendadas por Marduk, y tenía bastante pericia en la administración de la comunidad, pero nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a una amenaza puertas adentro. Al menos eso era lo que sentía alrededor de aquél muchacho, y se preguntaba cómo haría para mantener su autoridad frente a él. Luego de despedir a su esposo, indicó a Set que la siguiera.

- En la casa dormimos veintitrés miembros de la comunidad, pero en el día verás hasta el doble de esas personas, gente que viene y va - le explicaba al joven mientras caminaban, buscando infructuosamente alguna expresión en su rostro- Verás que hay mucho movimiento. En el ala derecha están casi todos los dormitorios. No son muchos, pero son grandes, así que se duerme en grupos: los niños con sus padres hasta que crecen y pasan al dormitorio de las jovencitas o los muchachos- Set se limitaba a escuchar las informaciones de su anfitriona, aunque su atención estaba dirigida a observar cada rincón de su recorrido, pues no le importaba ni un poco saber como dormía el resto, hasta que Petra continuó- en esta ala las habitaciones son más pequeñas, pero imagino que preferirás la privacidad. Acá duermen dos matrimonios que no tienen hijos y el resto de las habitaciones están vacías, así que nadie te molestará en este lado.

Conforme avanzaba, Set vio a la pelirroja de pie junto a la última puerta. Le agradó comprobar que, como decía Petra, su dormitorio se situaba en el extremo menos transitado de la casona. Al llegar, la joven se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto, diciendo que ya estaba todo listo, pero el joven pasó de ella sin siquiera mirarla. Se paró un momento y observó aquello que, desde aquél día, se convertía en su nuevo hogar.

-Como los hombres realizan las labores más rudas, las niñas se encargan de la limpieza y los deberes dentro de la casa. Hebe mantendrá tu habitación ¿está bien?

- Al menos se ve menos molesta que el resto- Sentenció Set. Hebe rió para sus adentros, preguntándose si debía tomar aquello como un cumplido. Después de todo, había trabajado mucho convirtiendo un cuarto abandonado en un sitio tan acogedor, por lo que no estaba de más recibir un agradecimiento, aunque se limitara a ser considerada "menos molesta". Al menos era un paso.

En unos minutos las mujeres se habían ido a sus respectivas labores, devolviendo al nuevo inquilino su acostumbrada soledad. Dejó sus pertenencias sobre la mesa y observó con detenimiento cada rincón del dormitorio. La pared celeste, cortina blanca y la hermosa vista al campo eran un conjunto relajante y acogedor. Pese a la austeridad acrecentada por su escasez de pertenencias, aquella habitación era más amplia y confortable que el mejor sitio imaginado por Set.

Aquél día transcurrió con una lentitud incómoda para todos los habitantes de la casona. Pese a haber viajado durante toda la noche, Set descansó en la mañana sin dormir un minuto. Escuchó las voces a lo lejos de las personas al trabajar, los animales y las risas de los niños que jugaban en las afueras, así como los pies ligeros de alguna que otra muchacha al pasar por el corredor. Nunca antes se había detenido a escuchar a las personas así. En Fayum, no habría tardado en eliminar al primero que pillase y lanzar su destrozado cuerpo hasta donde fuese visible, para que sirviera de escarmiento. Pero en esta ocasión estaba allí, recostado escuchando esos ruidos, esas voces que no eran otra cosa que el sonido de la vida misma.

Unos pasos acercándose le sacaron de sus cavilaciones- He traído tu almuerzo- dijo una voz que él pudo reconocer- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Déjalo- No hizo falta decir donde, ni agregar que se fuera de inmediato, pues aquello quedaba en claro tan sólo con el tono de su voz.

Set almorzó muy a gusto. Era su costumbre comer bien y jamás pasar hambre, dada la práctica de sus coterráneos de ofrendarle alimentos. Quien hubiese preparado esa comida tenía talento, pero lo novedoso fue esta vez comer en aquella mesa, su propia mesa. Hasta se sentía bien.

A media tarde las muchachas tejían y charlaban animadamente junto a la gran chimenea cuando una presencia las silenció de golpe. Set apareció en el salón y se detuvo a contemplar esa imagen perfecta como una pintura, escondiendo en la dureza de su expresión la curiosidad que ellas le provocaban. Detuvo su mirada en Hebe, la única que conocía de nombre, la única que, en lugar de tejido, tenía un libro en las manos.

Ella era muy diferente a las demás. A pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo allí, ya se percataba que Hebe era mucho menos ruidosa que sus compañeras, además, su cabello encendido y sus mejillas pecosas la hacían más llamativa.

- Enséñame este lugar- A la orden, Hebe no tardó en ponerse de pie y obedecerle, pese a la tensión que le provocaba su cercanía. Set podría haber recorrido la propiedad solo, y era obvio que esa era la opción que más le agradaba, pero su recorrido sería más provechoso con un guía que le ahorrara acercarse a la gente para averiguar cada cosa que se hacía.

La tarde estaba soleada y todo el mundo se veía muy entusiasmado en sus labores. Aunque Hebe esperaba que la petición de Set le trajera un trato más amable, el joven mantuvo su gesto agresivo hasta el final de su tour, sin cruzar más palabras que las mínimas necesarias.

Pasada medianoche la agitación en la casona fue un claro indicio de que Marduk estaba de vuelta. Set estaba descansando en su cama boca arriba mientras oía las carreras y voces ir y venir, anunciando que el líder no venía sólo, que su viaje había tenido éxito, que había que preparar la mesa para los recién llegados, que había que recibir al señor Fausto… A Set todo aquello le parecía un escándalo innecesario, pero en el fondo, se sentía tan agitado como todos en la casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien tocó tímidamente la puerta de su cuarto.

- Entre- fue la orden seca de Set, quien esperaba ver a Petra o al mismo Marduk llamándole, puesto que nadie más se acercaría a sus aposentos, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que se trataba de la pelirroja, lo que le molestó pues no quería que cualquiera se acostumbrara a rondarlo.

- Ha llegado el señor Fausto¿no irás a conocerle?

Set la miró con una mezcla de molestia y confusión. ¿Acaso esa niña esperaba una respuesta suya? No podía ser tan estúpida - ¿Enviaron por mí?- preguntó con rudeza, poniéndose de pie.

- N… no, sólo que yo…

- ¡Lárgate!- Aquello fue como un ladrido en el rostro de la pelirroja. Si la muchacha esperaba tomarse confianzas caía en un error garrafal, puesto que su cercanía se limitaba a los servicios que debía brindarle y con eso ya era demasiado.

Hebe corrió por el pasillo escapando del mismo demonio, mientras este sonreía de satisfacción. Su nueva y tranquila vida no podía privarle del placer que percibir el miedo le provocaba.

Transcurrido un tiempo consideró prudente, él mismo dejó su habitación rumbo a la sala, lugar de donde provenían las conversaciones y un penetrante olor a café. Caminó ansioso, pero tardó unos instantes en decidirse a abrir la puerta. Al entrar, el silencio que ya parecía la respuesta obligada para cada aparición del muchacho se produjo al instante, lo que no causó sorpresa alguna en el anciano, sino que fue la comprobación de las palabras de Marduk al describirle a su nuevo discípulo.

- Set, me alegra que vinieras. Quisiera presentarte al señor Fausto- dijo Marduk poniéndose de pie.

Tanto la mirada amable del señor Fausto como la agresiva de Set tenían la misma dedicación: estudiarse mutuamente sin perder detalle. El anciano se veía mayor a lo que imaginaba y tenía un aire de abuelito bonachón, lo que relajó y, en cierto modo, decepcionó al muchacho. Él en cambio, le pareció al maestro un recipiente de furia contenida. El fuego en sus ojos, su cejo fruncido, las manos empuñadas, todo su cuerpo emanaba una fuerza amedrentadora.

- Tal vez quieran conversar- dijo Petra interrumpiendo su mutuo escrutinio- nosotros les dejaremos por esta noche, ya se ha hecho muy tarde.

- No es necesario, pequeña, el joven Set y yo tendremos mucho tiempo en adelante para conocernos- dijo el maestro, levantándose del sofá sin quitar la vista de su nuevo alumno- Este viejo ha hecho un viaje muy duro para su edad y Set debe descansar porque mañana nos espera una ardua jornada. Eh, algo más- dijo dirigiéndose a Set- Por la mañana nos veremos en la biblioteca- Aquél era el lugar que Marduk había ofrecido al anciano para su trabajo, pues sabía lo mucho que le agradaba rodearse de libros. Set asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a su habitación.

Set durmió plácidamente, disfrutando su primera noche en una cama y la tranquilidad de los nervios disipados. Al final, el tipo no era gran cosa. Le despertaron los primeros rayos de luz matinal, pues acostumbraba a dormitar siempre en estado de alerta. Se levantó rápido y se dirigió a la biblioteca. "Demasiado temprano" pensó mientras se dirigía allí y acertó al comprobar que no había nadie. Recorrió cada recodo de la biblioteca; realmente era un lugar fascinante. Había enormes estanterías llenas de libros añosos y los mapas tapizaban las paredes mostrando rutas a lugares desconocidos para él.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, revelando la presencia del señor Fausto.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que alguien madruga más que yo.

- Jamás pierdo el tiempo.

- Eso es bueno, muchacho- dijo el anciano avanzando hasta acomodarse en el escritorio, donde dejó unos manuscritos- tenemos mucho que hacer. Dime¿qué edad tienes?

- Dieciséis.

- ¿Lees?

- Si

- ¿Cómo matas?

- ¿Quiere los detalles?- preguntó Set como desafiando al maestro. Pese a la primera impresión que se había llevado, el anciano no parecía atemorizado ante él y en cambio sus preguntas directas y la forma de hablarle como a un mozuelo cualquiera, eran más bien una provocación.

- Todo- El señor Fausto sabía muy bien que Set era una fierecilla en estado defensivo. Si quería llegar al joven no podía retroceder, debía mostrarse más fuerte, más decidido y mucho más osado que él.

Las escasas palabras de Set eran lo suficientemente descriptivas como para causar, al menos, repugnancia. Sin desviar un instante su mirada retadora del anciano, detalló sin pudor su rutina bestial, señalando los brutales modos y las injustificables razones que lo llevaban a matar.

La mañana avanzaba al ritmo de su interrogatorio en aquella biblioteca. El medio día llegó en medio de la expectación de la comunidad, quienes ansiaban saber el resultado de aquella primera jornada entre el demonio y el maestro.

- Bien, jovencito, ya es la hora del almuerzo, pero antes de irnos respóndeme una última cosa… ¿A qué le temes tanto?

Absurdo. ¿A qué podría temerle el mismísimo demonio de Fayum? Desde que recordaba, no había nadie que se pudiera parar frente a él sin mojar los pantalones, pero ese anciano estaba mostrando al estratega detrás de su cara de abuelito. En esa mañana no sólo le había sacado más palabras de las deseables, sino que parecía haber descubierto todo sobre él. Lo cierto es que las personas, incluso los seres más inhumanos tienden a combatir lo que temen y Set había pasado su vida sólo, sin nadie que le defendiese, aprendiendo a atacar todo cuando supusiera una amenaza.

"¿A qué le temes tanto?" Aún resonaba en su cabeza cuando elaboró la respuesta que le dictó el instinto y arremetió contra el anciano atrapando su cuello entre el respaldo del sillón y su cuchillo.

-¿Debo temerle a algo? Le susurró con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Si… a mí- dicho esto dio alcance a la daga que guardaba entre sus ropas y velozmente la puso contra el pecho de Set, rasgando ligeramente su suéter para aumentar su irritación. Era claro que Fausto estaba jugando con fuego, pero Set no le conocía. Todo lo que el joven tenía de coraje y talento, el viejo lo tenía en experiencia y estrategia, y bien se dice que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Así comenzó una batalla campal en la biblioteca. Fausto hundió ligeramente su daga para hacer retroceder a Set. El joven no temía al dolor, pero no era tan estúpido como para dejarse herir en un duelo como aquél, así que dio un solo paso atrás y volvió a abalanzarse contra el viejo, quien ágilmente logró salir del asiento y, haciéndole girar se escudó en él. Blandieron sus armas cortas enfrentando lo mejor de cada uno, pero Fausto notó que el joven lo hacía retroceder. En cuanto Set se arrojó contra el maestro, éste le recibió embistiéndole con el hombro, a modo de usar el impulso del joven como su propio arma haciéndole caer, pero Set se agarró del viejo, tirándolo con él.

Fausto fue arrastrado en la caída y simultáneamente dispuso su daga para enterrarla en el hombro del joven, quién reaccionó haciendo rodar al viejo para aprisionarle contra el piso, tomando ventaja de su fuerza. Dispuesto a abrirle el pecho al anciano, escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe.

-¡¡¡Maestro!!!

Set respiraba agitadamente, sintiéndose confuso ante la interrupción, mientras veía a la impertinente pelirroja levantar al anciano en menos de lo que pestañeaba.

- ¡Tú que demonios haces aquí!- reclamó iracundo Set.

Debía dar una buena respuesta, o al menos algo que no encendiera más los ánimos del joven, que ya de por sí se había controlado demasiado.

- Yo… traía el almuerzo.

El aroma delicioso de las especias que inundaba la biblioteca no sólo confirmó la veracidad de su disculpa, sino que terminó por apaciguar a Set. Después de todo, que gracia tenía matar al viejo ahora que comenzaba a descubrir al único ser humano capaz de enfrentarle. Había sido un duelo brevísimo, pero suficiente para saber que realmente podía aprender mucho de él. Desde ese momento las cosas fueron diferentes entre el señor Fausto y Set; aunque el joven nunca derribó la barrera defensiva que oponía ante todo, comenzó a exhibir el respeto propio de un aprendiz hacia el maestro, de quien aprendía desde estrategia al catecismo, cuestión que el anciano consideraba fundamental para su formación ética.

Sus roces con los otros habitantes se limitaban a encuentros casuales de pasillo, que en general todos evitaban por temor. Marduk temía que integrarlo de golpe a la vida en comunidad fuera contraproducente, por lo que se mantuvo en espera de que fuese él mismo quien rompiera su aislamiento. Sin embargo, pasaron varias semanas y su actitud seguía inmutable, asumiendo sólo algunas tareas que podía hacer en solitario, por lo que el maestro decidió tomar medidas.

Como indicaba su rutina, Set se dirigió al amanecer a la biblioteca. La puerta semiabierta le indicaba que podía pasar, pero le extrañó no percibir el olor a café que típicamente acompañaba sus lecciones. Y es que en aquella biblioteca no era el maestro quien esperaba, sino una presencia un tanto indeseable.

- Buenos días- dijo ella con su voz algo más débil de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… aprenderé del señor Fausto al igual que tú- respondió Hebe temerosa de la reacción de Set.

- Esto no es cocinar ni hacer bordados, pecosa- dijo él despectivamente.

- Nunca he sabido hacer esas cosas- confesó- me va mucho mejor en las artes de la guerra que en las culinarias.

Aunque esa respuesta le sorprendió, para el joven todo aquello sonaba a una broma de mal gusto. Era claro que la idea de compartir cada mañana con la pelirroja le incomodaba sobremanera, así que se acercó a la muchacha y en un susurro le dijo:

- Desearás volver a la cocina porque en tanto me molestes borraré tus pecas a golpes.

- Así me borres el rostro, nada me moverá.

Fue la primera y única vez que ella le desafió, y aunque más que nada le causó gracia, el coraje de aquella jovencita insistente le incomodaba cada vez más.

- Bien… entonces ve disfrutando el tiempo que conservas la misma cara… pecosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…


	6. novia indócil

**VI**

**Novia ****indócil**

El taller de Alberich estaba atestado de trabajo. Las máquinas que llegaban al taller se reparaban y almacenaban en un profundo y angosto desfiladero que no permitía la visión desde el aire, logrando así ocultar las naves aún cuando ya superaban la veintena y aquello se sumaba al servicio habitual a los clientes, por lo que la jornada se había extendido casi al doble. Aún con el cansancio, los mecánicos trabajaban entusiasmados al saberse "defensores de Dandara", como les habían hecho saber desde el centro de coordinación del grupo, liderado por el mismo Marduk, un hombre ejemplar del que oían hablar constantemente a su patrón.

Pero aquello no era lo único que preocupaba a Alberich. Con la revolución tan cerca y él tan involucrado en ella, comenzó a temer seriamente por la seguridad de sus hijas. Hasta el momento, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de separarse de ellas puesto que el paraíso en medio del desierto que construyó durante todos estos años no tenía otra finalidad que ser un hogar para sus hijas y los nietos que ellas le dieran. Muchas veces sus amigos le aconsejaban casar a sus hijas con los suyos, pero él siempre desviaba el tema de una u otra forma.

Cielo no paraba de trabajar un solo minuto. A sus quince años vividos en la maravillosa burbuja que era su hogar no lograba dimensionar los horrores que se sufrían en Dandara, ni mucho menos el significado de lo que estaba por venir - ¿Cree que el señor Sebek vuelva por aquí?- le había preguntado a su padre mientras cambiaban el panel de un crucero GF-15.

- No volverá, no es bienvenido y lo sabe.

- ¿Por qué dice eso, padre?

- Escucha, Cielo, él es un noble y nosotros somos defensores. Desde ahora pertenecemos a bandos diferentes, ¿te queda claro?- respondió tajantemente el padre.

- ¿No se supone que queremos salvar la nación? ¡Entonces por qué tenemos que dividirnos! No puedo entenderlo, padre.

- La nación ya está dividida, hija. Ahora sólo hay que afrontar los hechos y pelear.

La respuesta intransigente de su padre le había bastado para no poner el tema sobre la mesa otra vez, pero en lugar de apartar de su mente al joven noble, ahora sentía que su partida sin regreso tenía un motivo de peso y que Sebek no había jugado con sus sentimientos, como creyó en un principio. A pesar del difícil panorama, no perdía las esperanzas de volver a encontrarle.

Las noticias del grupo de Marduk eran un aliciente para la gente del taller. Cielo alternaba el trabajo de mecánico con las pruebas de vuelo, junto a su hermana menor, Liesserl, quien a pesar de sus escasos doce años se distinguía entre los pilotos de la zona. Ambas tenían el privilegio de acompañar a su padre cuando salía a hacer encargos al mercado, única excursión que hacían fuera de su casa, donde las personas volteaban a verlas como si se tratase de una aparición angelical, siendo aquella la mejor ocasión para hacerse conocidas entre los jóvenes de otras familias.

Fue tal vez por ello que, a pesar de ser casi la menor, la reunión que sostuviera Alberich con un conocido de la familia y su hijo durante una calurosa tarde girara en torno a la joven mecánico, quien estaba tan sumida entre las máquinas que no se había percatado siquiera de lo que sucedía en su casa.

- ¿Aún estás aquí?- preguntó la tercera de las hijas, Lía.

- ¿Cómo es que aún llevas puesto ese overol?- agregó Freija, la segunda- Ven rápido y ponte tu mejor vestido.

Cielo no comprendía nada, pero sus hermanas no esperaron a que lo hiciera para arrastrarla fuera del taller. Para ellas no era grato saber que, siendo mayores, su padre no arreglara un matrimonio para alguna de ellas en primer lugar, pero aquello no era motivo para perjudicar a su hermana, por lo que procurarían que la muchacha resultara agradable a los ojos de su posible suegro.

- ¿Podrían explicarme qué sucede?

- El señor Jacob, aquél comerciante de refacciones está aquí con su hijo Bruno para conocerte - informó Freija- el joven es muy guapo y le ha dicho a nuestro padre que te ha visto muchas veces en el mercado.

- Tal vez nuestro padre le permita visitarte- comentó Lía.

- Y yo sé lo que significa eso- dijo Cielo secamente. Era claro que la idea de casarse no la emocionaba tanto como a sus hermanas.

Aún viviendo en medio de la rudeza del taller, e incluso trabajando en él desde pequeña, Cielo había heredado como sus hermanas, la delicada feminidad de su madre. La joven se preparaba frente a su peinador con la emoción de sentirse el centro de atención en su casa, aunque nada convencida de la idea de casarse. Pese a ello, jamás había cuestionado una orden de su padre y estaba decidida a hacer lo debido para no decepcionarle. Arreglar los matrimonios de las hijas era la costumbre local y ella no avergonzaría a su familia oponiéndose a la autoridad parental. Terminó su ritual de belleza asistida por su hermana menor, con quien tenía mayor cercanía y sin más que una expresión digna se encaminó al salón principal.

- ¿No te emociona que se esté arreglando tu matrimonio?- interrogó la pequeña Liesserl al notar la seriedad de su hermana.

- Estoy nerviosa, Lies- confesó sinceramente- Me pregunto si esto me hará feliz. Yo… yo no me imagino lejos de mi papá y de ti.

- Nuestra hermana mayor está casada y vive aquí mismo. ¿Por qué contigo va a ser diferente?

- Tú conoces al señor Jacob. Su negocio es grande y el hijo lo heredará todo, así que su destino es dirigir su oasis como nuestro padre ha hecho con este. Si me caso, no tendré más opción que irme con él.

- Pero si es tan rico, hasta yo me casaría con él.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del salón, donde su padre compartía con el señor Jacob y el joven pretendiente, quien atrajo instantáneamente el interés de la muchacha, pareciéndole en aquél primer encuentro, más atractivo y gentil de lo que imaginaba. Apenas le miraba se encontraba con la sonrisa encantadora del joven, lo que le hacía sentir los nervios a flor de piel y los deseos cada vez más intensos de conocerle.

- Muy bien, amigo mío, yo no tengo oposición alguna a que mi hija se una en matrimonio con su hijo, a pesar de ser una de las menores - dijo Alberich para cerrar el acuerdo nupcial- pero mis niñas nunca han salido de las faldas de su madre. Se de varias familias que han permitido a la novia permanecer junto a la familia del novio durante un período prudente para conocerlo y acostumbrarse a su nuevo ambiente, y será la única condición que le pediré al amigo.

- No es parte de la tradición, pero comprendo que debe ser difícil para usted separarse de una hija tan joven- respondió el futuro consuegro- Si le parece bien, la joven podría visitarle cada tarde hasta que la boda se lleve a cabo.

- Entonces está todo arreglado. Como dicta la tradición, en cuarenta días a contar de hoy oficiaremos la unión de nuestras familias.

Así, Cielo se retiró a sus aposentos con un nudo en el estómago y el futuro resuelto por dos hombres que seguían brindando en el salón. Por más guapo que su novio le pareciera, le horrorizaba pensar que su vida entera era un tema para decidir entre copas y, peor aún, si que nadie pidiera su opinión. Sin embargo se la había educado para cerrar la boca y obedecer, algo que hacía muy bien desde que tenía memoria, convirtiéndose en la predilecta del padre. No tendría el valor de oponerse a él.

Dos días más tarde la muchacha volaba rumbo a su nuevo hogar vestida como una princesa y sus ojos azules cegados por las lágrimas, sin creer que el hombre a quien más amaba en el mundo la hubiera entregado con tanta facilidad, y sintiéndose una niña pequeña una vez más, con el único deseo de aferrarse al regazo de su madre, quien lloraba en casa tanto o más que su pequeña.

Felices de que una mujer llegara a integrar el clan, dado que el novio era hijo único, la familia de Bruno la recibió con un banquete, flores y regalías de todo tipo, en los que la joven intentó infructuosamente hallar consuelo. Pese a ello, conservó la dignidad en su rostro sonriente y su comportamiento perfecto, tal como le habían educado.

Al correr los primeros días de su mudanza, el corazón de Cielo comenzó a cambiar el miedo y el dolor de dejar su hogar por la expectativa y ansiedad por su cercana boda. Hasta entonces sus encuentros con el novio habían carecido de la privacidad que precisaban para conocerse, por lo que la joven buscaba incesantemente la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas. Además, comenzaban a intrigarle ciertas cosas en su nueva familia, asuntos que necesitaba que él le aclarara. Uno de ellos venía de una prima del joven, quien mostraba una odiosa actitud con la muchachita.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?- Le preguntó en una ocasión.

- Quince.

- Eres una mocosa- sentenció cuan despectivamente le fue posible- Me pregunto qué haces casándote con un hombre como Bruno, cuando apenas debías estar jugando con los infantes de tu edad.

Era cierto, su novio era ocho años mayor que ella, un hombre con la mente ocupada en dirigir el negocio de su familia junto a su padre, algo que la distanciaba totalmente de él. Se sentía tan pequeña, apenas una niña que jamás en su vida se había enfrentado a una verdadera decisión y que en tan sólo unos días comenzaría una vida de adulta.

La ocasión de hablarle llegó curiosamente proporcionada por él, quien apareció sorprendiéndola mientras tarareaba

- No sabía que tuvieras una voz tan privilegiada- le halagó Bruno sentándose a su lado.

- Mi voz es sencilla, nada especial- respondió Cielo rechazando el halago como le era habitual- Pero es verdad, creo que no sabemos casi nada el uno del otro.

- Si… lamento que desde que llegaste no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Supongo que estás enterada de los rumores de rebelión que recorren el país. Eso ha generado mucha agitación y bueno, todo termina por afectar al negocio. Por eso no he podido estar contigo, ¿te sientes molesta?

- No, no…- se apresuró en corregir la muchacha- Mi intención no ha sido reclamarte nada, además tu madre me ha tratado muy bien, como a una hija. Es sólo que deseo saber más de ti porque, bueno…

- Te entiendo- dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de todo, la joven que tenía enfrente en menos de un mes sería su esposa, y él mismo sentía curiosidad por saber qué había detrás de su sonrisa casi permanente. Sonrió a abrió los brazos en un gesto de confianza - Pues bien, me entrego a tu curiosidad… ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿De qué lado estás?- La pregunta era frontal, nada amable y hasta un poco fuera de lugar, pero Cielo sabía que las oportunidades para hablar con él serían pocas, por lo que debía aprovecharlas bien.

Bruno, por su parte, supo de inmediato a qué se refería la muchacha. Por lo que recobró la seriedad y respondió:

- Aunque mi padre y yo no tomaremos parte tan activa como tu familia en esta guerra, nos hemos declarado aliados y aportaremos con material en caso de que sea necesario. La verdad es que no me convence del todo utilizar más violencia, pero ¿sabes cuánto cuesta un pedazo de pan en lugares como Fayum o Sara? La vida, Cielo, sea porque mates o mueras tú, pero en esos lugares la gente llega a esos extremos por llevarse algo a la boca y aún así, hay quienes duermen tranquilos conociendo esa realidad.

- Eso es horrible- La joven estaba impactada con las palabras de su novio- Mi padre siempre dice que la situación está mal, que hay que luchar contra los nobles, pero nunca pensé que era así de grave.

- Es así y peor… pero no creo que quieras hablar de Dandara ¿o si?

La primera charla entre los novios se extendió durante un par de horas, breves para conocer al hombre con quien se compartirá el futuro, pero a Cielo le bastaron para que las emociones se arremolinaran en su corazón, en una tormenta de memorias, sueños y sentimientos que se debatían entre sí. La imagen de aquél noble que la hiciera soñar por vez primera volvió a su mente con la fuerza de aquellos días que compartió con él y se dio cuenta de lo incomparable que le resultaba aquella ilusión intensa y romántica con su actual noviazgo, llena de expectativa, pero carente de afecto.

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde entonces, tiempo que comenzó a hacerse incómodo para Cielo, quien no se acostumbraba a la rutina de su nueva casa, ni mucho menos a la permanente presencia de la insoportable prima. Aunque tenía claro que no amaba a su novio, la cercanía de aquella mujer le producía un escozor irrefrenable, siempre tan encima de su futuro marido y con ese gesto tan vulgar con el que la miraba. Como todas las tardes, acudió a trabajar en el taller de su familia. Pese a lo cansador que resultaba hacer el viaje todos los días, Cielo se sentía profundamente feliz cada vez que tocaba el suelo de su casa, vistiendo con mayor gusto que antes su gastado overol. Era como recuperar su antigua vida, aunque sabía que pronto se acabaría.

- No se que haré cuando te cases- le dijo Liesserl abrazándole – ¡Ya te extraño mucho aunque vengas todos los días!- Ciertamente la relación entre las menores del clan era especialmente estrecha. Ambas habían heredado la afición de su padre por las máquinas por lo que se comprendían muy bien. Fue por eso que Cielo confiaba en su hermana todas sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Será correcto casarme con alguien a quien apenas conozco?

- Nuestros padres se conocieron el día de su compromiso y no volvieron a verse hasta la boda, y hasta ahora son felices.

- Pero Lies… ¿no te gustaría casarte por amor?- preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Qué sucede hermanita? ¿No crees que llegarás a amar a tu novio? Yo no se nada del amor, siento no poder ayudarte como quisiera.

- Tal vez… si no hubiera conocido a Sebek, si no hubiese sentido jamás esa sensación cálida e intensa tal vez…

-¿Hoy no estarías sintiendo esas dudas?

- Si, puede ser. Lo cierto es que veo a Bruno como alguien admirable, un hombre inteligente y bueno, pero mi corazón no se agita como con el recuerdo de Sebek.

- ¡Pero si apenas estuvo unos días acá!

- Suficientes para mostrarme lo que significa el amor.

Los días a partir de aquél se sucedieron uno tras otro como una letanía, una lenta marcha que a cada paso sentía más agraz, hasta que la incomodidad de Cielo comenzó a hacerse patente, lo que sumó una nueva preocupación a sus suegros, ya muy ocupados con la organización de la boda. Aquello no fue visto con buenos ojos por Bruno, por lo que muy temprano antes de salir al mercado la buscó en su habitación con el fin de reprenderla por afligir a sus padres.

Golpeó la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta prefirió entrar y despertarla a esperar otro día más para hablarle, pero la halló profundamente dormida, despojada de las sábanas producto del calor del desierto. Fue una visión celestial aquella en que creyó que quien dormía no era sino un ángel reposando su perfección en esa cama, visión que se volvía cada vez más perturbadora a medida que se acercaba a ella, atraído por su esbelta figura apenas cubierta por el ligero camisón. Sus pies, sus piernas extensas, todo se convertía en una invitación a descubrir la textura de su nívea piel. ¿Qué importaba su comportamiento cuando tenía tanto que ofrecer? Era hermosa, joven, virgen, sencillamente perfecta… Y sería suya.

Se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar junto a la cama, desde donde la observó inmóvil mientras la tentación de sentirla luchaba contra su razón, pero mientras más lo pensaba, el deseo se acrecentaba más y más.

La joven reaccionó al roce de su piel moviéndose sutilmente entre sueños, provocando el desenfreno en su novio. En un arranque de lujuria aprisionó el cuerpo de la joven contra la cama mientras besaba su cuello con pasión.

Cielo despertó sobresaltada y en cuanto asimiló lo que estaba sucediendo luchó por zafarse del firme agarre de su novio, cuyo cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella. Aterrada, gritó y golpeó sin cesar hasta que Bruno, furioso, dio un golpe en la cara de la joven poniendo fin a su ataque.

- ¿Por qué… por qué me haces esto?- gritó la joven en medio de su llanto.

- No se de qué te quejas, ¿acaso no es normal que los novios se amen?

- ¡Yo no te amo! Jamás dejaré que vuelvas a tocarme.

- Pronto nos casaremos y cobraré mi derecho sobre ti- Dicho esto se alejó rumbo a la salida mientras la muchacha escondía el rostro entre las sábanas. Se detuvo justo antes de salir y se volvió para hablarle- Mi prima tiene razón, no eres más que una mocosa.

Cada hora de aquél día fue un suplicio para Cielo. Bruno tardó en llegar esa noche, intentando evitar el encuentro con su novia, ya que con la cabeza en frío tomó conciencia de su acto infame y no sabía como resolver la situación. Había entrado para resolver las cosas entre Cielo y su familia, pero invadir la habitación de la joven sólo sirvió para tensar aún más la relación. Sin embargo, aún cuando llegó casi de madrugada, encontró a Cielo en la sala, esperándole.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

- No necesito una explicación por lo de hoy. No comprendo a los hombres ni su lujuria, ni quiero entender- dijo Cielo seriamente y continuó- Sólo quiero volver a mi casa junto a mi papá.

-Cielo… Yo no quise…

- Ya le dije que no quiero sus explicaciones- el desprecio de Cielo enfadó al joven.

- ¡No! El compromiso está hecho. Si lo disolvemos, deshonraremos a nuestras familias y a su familia le conviene menos que a la mía.

- ¿De qué habla? Mi padre no permitirá que me quede junto a un hombre como usted.

- Si su padre deshace el compromiso, acabará con la reputación de su familia y ningún hombre querrá comprometerse con ninguna de sus hermanas. ¿Está dispuesta a hacerles ese mal?

- ¡Le recuerdo que yo soy la víctima en todo esto!

- No es lo que dirá la gente. Como sea, nadie deseará pasar por lo mismo que yo y tanto usted como sus hermanas se quedarán solteras. Pero, si así lo prefiere, mañana mismo hablaré con mi padre. Piénselo.

La joven se vio acorralada. La credibilidad de una quinceañera jamás podría competir con la de un hombre, mucho menos uno tan distinguido en Lysithea como él. Cuanto deseó en aquél instante que las personas conocieran lo que se ocultaba tras su rostro de honesto empresario. Sólo pronunció una palabra antes de marcharse a su cuarto…

- Miserable

Al día siguiente las cosas siguieron su curso como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cielo acudió a su casa como cada tarde, pero se encerró a trabajar en el taller, incapaz de mirar el rostro de sus hermanas, pues aún cuando odiaba la idea de seguir en silencio su destino, no tendría el valor de hacerles daño.

Para su fortuna, el trabajo en el taller no daba para el mínimo descanso, no porque aumentase la clientela, sino porque las naves que restauraban ya daban para surtir al menos dos flotas de un pequeño ejército. Hacía casi un mes se habían despachado los primeros cazas, junto a un crucero armado GF-15 que habían refaccionado para convertirlo en nave nodriza para dos cazas. Aquél trabajo titánico, incomprensible en principio para Cielo, después de la primera conversación con Bruno había cobrado sentido. Muy lejos de Lysithea había personas dispuestas a dar la vida por salvar a su país y, por primera vez, ella se sintió parte activa de aquella lucha.

Ya soplaban los vientos de guerra y un hombre joven viajaba junto a su pequeña tripulación rumbo a los confines de Dandara para poner en marcha el plan de los defensores. Diez días faltaban para la boda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…


End file.
